


Tsukkiyamafest

by Miro (KuroTsubasa)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fantasizing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, more tags will be added, tsukkiyamafest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/Miro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of all the things I wrote for the tsukkiyamafest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because, I have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Cheesy Love Songs

_Tsukishima reached out with his hands in the murky darkness, but he couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t see anything, he couldn’t see anything and there just was…nothing._

_Suddenly, bright light flashed before his eyes and forced them close. He brought up a hand to attempt cover some of the light, and then he saw a shadow. A ball was coming his way._

 

_Block it._

_His body wouldn’t move._

_Block it._

_His hands were frozen in place._

_Move. Move move move!!_

_The ball sped past his shoulders and bounced of the well-polished floor as the siren sounded the end of the game. The match ended. They lost. It’s the end._

_“Kei…” Tsukishima’s body jolted and snapped around, golden hues widening at the overly familiar figure whom was now standing in front of him. It was his brother._

_“Guess brothers really are alike, huh?” He blinked out of confusion, and then there was something in his hands._

_Cheer blow horns. Looking down, he saw his team. Playing against another school. But this wasn’t right. He was middle blocker. He should be there. On the court. But instead he’s-_

_“It seems like you’ve ended up just like me, Kei.”_

 

Tsukishima’s eyes opened wide and he sat up in a flash, gasping and panting and trying to regain his breath. A drop of sweat slowly ran down his face and dripped off his chin, adding to his already drenched shirt. He fumbled for his glasses with shaky fingers, sliding them on and looked for the clock. The cold digital glow of showed that it was much too early to be awake, and another proof was Yamaguchi still sound asleep by his side.

As he found the breath in him again, the memories were also coming back piece-by-piece. It was a long weekend and Yamaguchi insisted on coming over to play games and talk about their upcoming practice match with another school. At some point Yamaguchi just passed out and then-

He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about it. It was just another pointless nightmare. He hasn’t had one for a long time. Well, ever since he’s putting more effort into volleyball they’ve been coming back, but it’s fine. Just nightmares. He’ll get over them soon enough-

 

_“It seems like you’ve ended up just like me, Kei.”_

His heart that had happened to calm down began to race again, and sweat started to form droplets at his forehead again. His mouth felt dry. He hated this. Why did they have to come when he was just starting to put effort in? Why couldn’t they just go away? Why couldn’t someone just-

“…Tsukki…Nice…”

Slowly, Tsukishima turned to look down at Yamaguchi. It was clear the other was still asleep.  _Sleep talking…honestly you…_

He chuckled. His heartbeat still was too fast for comfort, and his shirt was all sweaty. But for now, he didn’t mind. He took off his glasses and placed them beside his pillow, lying back down and pulled the covers over himself, and he turned to face Yamaguchi. 

Reaching out one hand, he pinched the other’s nose. A smile rose again as he watched Yamaguchi’s expression scrunch up, and as soon as he released his nose his expression returned to normal again.

Tsukishima closed his eyes, knowing that this time the nightmares won’t return.

_Because, Yamaguchi is right here._

* * *

_I’m so much more spineless than you seem to think me,_

_So why? Why? Why?_

_To have everlasting sorrows and open seams, but also you;_

_How happy I would be to smile and say, “it was for the best”…_

_Everything before me seems to blur and melt;_

_A flood of miracles wouldn’t be enough…_

 

[ _Because you called my name…_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmSpzd0i9CE)


	2. When We Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Internet Friends

As soon as Yamaguchi was home, he ignored his mother’s confused questioning and went straight into his room, throwing his bag on the bed. Yamaguchi flipped open his laptop, dragging the mouse over to Skype and onto the only contact in his favourites and clicked. With a big grin on his lips, Yamaguchi rapped his fingers against his keyboard.

_Yamaguchi: Tsukki!!! I’m home!!_

_Tsukki: Took you long enough._

_Yamaguchi: Sorry, Tsukki…_

_Tsukki: It’s whatever. By the way can you call? Typing is too much trouble._

_Yamaguchi: Ah yea sure! Just let me grab my headphones!_

_Tsukki: mk._

Yamaguchi pulled open the first drawer and grabbed his headphones, plugging it into his laptop and took some deep breaths. He’s done god knows how many Skype calls with Tsukishima before, but the thought nevertheless still excites the teen.

_Yamaguchi: I’m ready Tsukki!!_

The moment he pressed send, a small screen popped up with the familiar skype ringtone , and without doubt, Yamaguchi clicked on the green button.

* * *

Tsukishima clicked his tongue annoyingly when the loud static sounded in his headphones, as usual, followed by quieter buzzing, and then it was the overly energetic voice.

“Hi Tsukki!!!”

“Hi. You seriously need new headphones. Every time we call the static is annoying to listen to.”

“Sorry, Tsukki. Ah, but I almost forgot to tell you!! My school is having its annual trip in April!!!”

“Fun. Where are you going?” Tsukishima asked half-heartedly while leaning back in his chair, golden eyes staring up at the ceiling. He and Yamaguchi have done many calls in the past, but recently he found out something that was rather troubling. To him at least.  _I kind of want to see his face in a video call…tsk._

“Osaka!! And when we go it’ll be summer there as well so the teachers said we can bring our swimwear as well!!” His words instantly created an imaginary image in Tsukishima’s head as he pictured Yamaguchi in green swimming shorts, jumping up and down out of excitement, and especially if he’s only wearing swimming shorts then he’d be able to see if Yamaguchi really is covered in freckles like he said he was and- _Stop. Stop right there._

“Tsukki?? What’s wrong Tsukki??” Shaking his head free of the imaginations in his head, Tsukishima shuffled in his seat and responded to Yamaguchi.

“It’s nothing. So, how long are you staying in Osaka for?”

“Two nights three days!! And then we’re going to another place for another two days and three nights!!”

“I see. Where’s that?”

“Kobe!!!!!” Golden eyes widened and Tsukishima instantly straightened up in his chair, replaying that word over and over in his mind again.

“Kobe? Where I live?”

“Yep!! Ah but I don’t know for sure if the hotel our school has chosen is close to where you live, but the last two days are free activities and I might be able to ask my friend to cover for me so-”

“Which hotel?”

“Eh?”

“Which hotel are you staying at.”

“Umm I think it’s the one with the big I at the very top??”

“Ok I got it. I’ll look up some directions for you and I’ll tell you them later so you can remember clearer.”

“T-thank you Tsukki!!! So you really want to meet up as well!!!”

“W-well yea, it’s been at least a year since we’ve been friends now and…” Tsukishima’s voice went quieter and quieter until he was complete silent, biting on his bottom lip softly. Then, he decided.

“Because I’ve liked you for a long time now.”

The other end remained completely silent after Tsukishima said those words, and panic instantly rose up within him. He considered hanging up and going to bed right now since it was way too late for him to be up anyways, but what if Yamaguchi was just shocked? What if Yamaguchi was too stunned for words? What if-

“Sorry, Tsukki but there was suddenly a lot of static and I couldn’t hear you properly. What did you say again?”

 

 

“…I’ll say it again when we meet.”


	3. Sleepy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Cuddling/physical contact/pda

Tsukishima’s expression scrunched up when he felt strong sunlight shining on his eyes. Unable to hide his annoyance, he groaned and turned on his side. Just as he settled into a more comfortable position, something tickled his nose. Wrinkles appeared between his brows and he gave up on falling asleep again.

Opening his eyes, all he could see was dark green. Confusion filled his eyes until he looked down and saw the cutest and the most peaceful expression mixed with plenty of freckles. Tsukishima felt something stir within him, but he decided against giving it much thought and only shifted closer towards Yamaguchi.

As if the other knew exactly what Tsukishima was thinking, Yamaguchi shuffled closer as well, arms slowly wrapping around Tsukishima’s body. A small blush crept upon his cheeks, but for now he was going to pretend it didn’t exist.

After staring at Yamaguchi’s face for a few moments longer and making sure he really is asleep, Tsukishima pressed his face into Yamaguchi’s somewhat spiky hair and took a deep breath. _Minty…_ _But what I’m doing right now is probably weird…oh well._

Leaning down just a bit, Tsukishima pressed his lips to Yamaguchi’s forehead. Lingering for a moment or so, he pulled back, a smile forming on his lips when he saw that Yamaguchi had a smile on his lips as well.

Slowly and carefully, Tsukishima brought up one arm and put it over Yamaguchi’s body, the other sliding beneath his body. Then, he gently pressed his hands against Yamaguchi’s back, pulling him even closer until their bodies had no spaces in between, and that just by tilting his head down he could see and count exactly how many freckles there were on Yamaguchi’s face.

Letting his eyelids fall, Tsukishima began to pepper quick kisses against each and every one of Yamaguchi’s freckles, enjoying the sensation of every little bump. The things Tsukishima did now were never things he’d do if the both of them were awake, since he always liked keeping up a cold front, but while Yamaguchi was asleep, Tsukishima often unconsciously found himself drawn towards Yamaguchi. It was like a magnetic attraction, but only plenty times stronger.

Tsukishima hasn’t realised when, but his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. A small chuckle left his lips, amused at the fact that the reason he was awake is now also the reason he’s falling asleep. Placing one last kiss upon Yamaguchi’s lips, he leaned forward just until his forehead touched with Yamaguchi’s.

“Love you.”

 

Silence filled the air, and a quiet sound similar to a boiling kettle chased it away. Yamaguchi opened his eyes and made the strangest expression he could, a mix between extreme happiness and extreme embarrassment. His cheeks were as crimson red, and it only turned redder when he felt Tsukishima’s arms tighten around his body. _Uwahh…………_

Tilting his head slightly, Yamaguchi pecked Tsukishima’s lips and buried his face into his chest the next second.

 

“Love you too…”


	4. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Teacher AU

“T-Tsukishima-kun…” Yamaguchi sighed at the tingling sensations from the kisses peppered along his neck, his hips sticking outwards of their own accord. Tsukishima took in each and every one of Yamaguchi’s sighs and moans, feeling the bulge in his own pants growing by the second. He brought up his own hand and began to caress Yamaguchi’s chest, fingers popping open buttons one by one and eventually exposing his chest. Tsukishima’s blush deepened at the sight of freckles, but then a hand covered up the freckles in sight.

“Sorry…I have a lot of freckles…” Tsukishima tilted his head upwards, letting out a scoff and pushed Yamaguchi’s hand away, immediately pressing his lips to every visible freckles he could.

“Freckles are cute. Even cuter when you have so many of them.” Yamaguchi blushed at his student’s mumbled words, covering his face and letting out muffled moans as Tsukishima continued to leave marks over his chest.

Tsukishima let his tongue trail over every freckle Yamaguchi had, only stopping when he felt fabric against his lips. He opened his eyes then, heated eyes looking at the pair of jeans Yamaguchi still had on. He looked up at his teacher, smiling when Yamaguchi nodded quickly and turned his eyes away. Tsukishima unbuckled his belt, as well as unzipping it in one go. He pulled of Yamaguchi’s jeans, the heat in his cheeks rising when he saw the obvious bulge in Yamaguchi’s deep green underwear. Tsukishima gulped, then curled his fingers onto the side of Yamaguchi’s underwear, pulling it down and letting it pool at his ankles.

Wrapping his fingers around Yamaguchi’s cock with no hesitation, Tsukishima began to stroke it and lapping at the translucent fluids at its tip. He could hear Yamaguchi’s words of protest above his head slowly turning into moans, and that just made his movements faster, with more desires to see Yamaguchi as he comes undone.

“Tsukishima-kun…If you keep it up I’m, I’m…!” It was the first time anyone has ever done this kind of thing to Yamaguchi, so he didn’t last long. His hands had already intertwined themselves within Tsukishima’s soft, golden hair, and he made a mental note of how soft it felt before he came. Yamaguchi cried out as he unconsciously pushed Tsukishima’s head down onto his cock further, his body completely overtaken with pleasure.

It was only after Yamaguchi had recovered from his orgasm, that he realised he had just came in Tsukishima’s mouth.

“T-T-T-Tsukishima-kun I’m s-s-so s-sorry!! I really didn’t mean to do that I’m sorry I’m sorr-”

“It’s fine. I wanted to do that anyways.”

Yamaguchi’s face was truly on fire by this point. His lips opened and closed without a word coming out, only incoherent sounds leaving his lips. Tsukishima just grinned and pulled Yamaguchi into a tight hug, sucking on the other’s ear.

“More than that, I want to enter sensei. Is that ok?”

Yamaguchi stuttered, hands flailing around before grabbing onto Tsukishima’s school jacket, nodding once. He had his head buried in Tsukishima’s chest, so he had no idea what the other was doing, but the slick sounds kind of gave it away. Yamaguchi wasn't all that familiar with how two men had sex, but he had a brief idea. However, he still squealed when he felt Tsukishima’s hands on his butt.

Tsukishima held back his will to make a comment on how extremely cute that was, and focused on the task at hand. He first rubbed his lubed finger around Yamaguchi’s entrance, waiting until he felt Yamaguchi’s body relax in his arms. Then, he slowly pushed one in.

As expected, the heat around him tightened up instantly, and Tsukishima stopped again to wait for Yamaguchi to adjust. During the waiting period, Tsukishima gently kissed Yamaguchi’s lips, cheeks, the freckles that dotted along his cheeks, whispering reassuring words and helped him to relax as much as he could.

Eventually, Tsukishima felt the heat around him loosen slightly, and he took it as his cue to push his finger in further. This time he felt near to no pressure from Yamaguchi’s insides, and he began to curl his finger, just doing minor stretching at first.

It was when he felt Yamaguchi’s hips press back against his finger that he pushed another finger in. He made scissoring motions with his two fingers, slowly stretching Yamaguchi wider. After another while, Tsukishima pulled out his fingers.

Yamaguchi gasped when he felt fingers pull out from behind, a part of him wishing it hadn't left so soon. He blushed at the thought, until he noticed his back was pressing against the blackboard, and something throbbing against his entrance. He swallowed involuntarily, and nodding quickly before burying his face into Tsukishima’s shoulders.

“Then, here I go…”

 

 

 

“…shima-kun?”

 

_A-Ah, T-Tsukishima-kun, there-ah!_

 

“Tsukishima-kun?”

 

_C-Close, S-sensei, I’m s-so close-_

 

“Tsukishima-kun!”

Tsukishima’s head snapped up and realised his current surroundings, the red on his cheeks burning at an unusually high temperature, and it was definitely visible.

“Are you ok? Your face looks very red. Do you need to go to the nurse’s office?”

“N-No I’ll be fine! Thank you for your concern, sensei.” He stuttered on his words and only blushed more, trying his best to block out the quiet giggles he heard from his class.

“Well, if you do need to, don’t hesitate at all to ask!” Tsukishima nodded without looking at his teacher, knowing that if he made even a split second of eye contact, he’d explode right there thanks to his fantasies that were still lingering in his mind. He tried to force away the indecent images and thoughts, but they only grew stronger and clearer. Knowing there was no way to concentrate on class anymore, Tsukishima sighed. 

_Just a little more then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had nothing to do at school during my free period (thats a lie but w/e) so I was looking through my writing folder and I found this LMAO
> 
> Sorry I half-assed my ending as usual :'^)


End file.
